Working Mother
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Finally Saying I Do." Mary's been a stay-at-home mom for the past few years, but now she's ready to re-enter the workforce. She knows it won't be easy, but she's ready for the challenge...maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Mary awoke, and as usual, she felt happy. It was no wonder. After waiting so long to settle down and get married, she found that marriage was everything she'd hoped it would be. She and her husband, Charles, were coworkers at the same TV station, so the transition from dating to living together had been easy. Shortly after they were married, Mary was shocked to discover she was pregnant. Soon after their first anniversary, Mary gave birth to a little girl, Melanie.

Once she had a child, Mary gave up her TV career to be a full-time mother. Sure, she loved working in the news business, but it didn't compare to having a daughter. The three lived comfortably on Charles' salary as a news anchor. Before Mary knew it, her daughter was no longer a baby, and was in fact old enough to start preschool. The idea of leaving her daughter in the hands of strangers was a bit scary, but as she got used to the thought, something else began to creep into her mind. With her mornings now free, Mary might just be able to go back to work. Luckily, the station had offered Charles a position on their morning show. So, he would be home to take care of Melanie in the afternoons. In the years that she'd spent raising Melanie, Mary never completely forgot about the newsroom. It was in her blood.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft kiss from her husband. "Morning," Charles said, smiling as the kiss ended. "You look like you've got something on your mind. Don't tell me you're having second thoughts."

"Sort of," Mary admitted. "I've been away from the news for almost five years. I'm not even sure I remember what to do. Actually, before I even get to that point, I have to survive an interview first. I've never been good at interviews. I still don't know why Mr. Grant hired me. I mean, I was -"

Charles kissed her again to stop her rambling. "You love the news. That's the first thing you said to me when we went out, remember? Being in a new environment will be scary, but I bet once you get over that, you'll be great. As for getting past the interview, well, I can't see how anyone could _not_ love you."

Mary smiled. He was such a sweet husband, nothing at all like the men she'd been out with previously. Those bad dates were now just a very distant memory. "Thanks," she said. "I can't believe I'm starting over again. I've done this before, so you'd think it would get easier, but it doesn't." She sighed as she finally sat up.

Mary knew she would have to start getting Melanie ready. The little girl would be starting preschool today, conveniently enough. Luckily, the task of getting a four-year-old dressed was enough to take Mary's mind off her job worries, at least temporarily. Though she knew it was genetically impossible, Mary often thought her daughter had inherited some of Rhoda's genes. The little girl was unafraid to speak her mind, especially if she didn't like something. "No!" was her favorite answer. It kept Mary on her toes, but she was used to standing her ground, especially against a toddler.

"Mommy, where are we going?"

"We're going to your new school. Remember, we were there last week, and we met your teacher? You like her, right?"

Melanie nodded vigorously. One thing the child had inherited from her mother was a sweet, charming personality. It didn't take her long to win adults over. Even Lou Grant was in love the moment he met her as an infant. It was the only time Mary had ever seen her former boss cry.

"But what about you, Mommy?" Melanie's question brought Mary back to the present.

"Well, I have a new job. Hopefully."

"A job?" Melanie asked with a look of confusion. "You mean like Daddy?"

"Yes, exactly like Daddy. I worked for a long time before I ever met your daddy. Now that you're a big girl, I can go back to doing what I love." Suddenly, the thought of being back in a newsroom made Mary smile. She really did love her work. But Melanie wasn't so happy. She was on the verge of tears. "Oh, sweetheart, no. I love staying home with you, too. But this is just something that I have to do. You'll understand when you're older. I just hope I can get this job."

Melanie was grinning as if she'd never been upset. "You can do it," she said. "You're the best mommy in the world!"

 _Well, with a vote of confidence like that, how can I lose_ , Mary thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Many thanks to Leigh Ann ( **leighann415** ) for helping me out when I was stuck on this chapter!

Half an hour later, Mary sat, waiting to meet with her potential new boss. As always, the prospect of starting at a new job made Mary remember her first job in the news. She was so young, and so scared. She may not be young anymore, but she definitely was scared. But she took a deep breath, reminding herself she wasn't that person anymore. All the proof she needed was on her left hand, where her wedding band sat. The years when she'd been single were something she'd never trade. She'd learned to be independent, making a life on her own, before even contemplating marriage. Someday, she hoped Melanie would follow in her footsteps, no matter what career path she chose.

"Ms. Richards?"

Mary looked up. Though she loved Charles, she'd begun her career under her maiden name, and she'd chosen to keep that professionally. "Yes?"

The man smiled at her. "Right this way." He gestured toward his office door, and Mary got up to follow him. _Here goes nothing_ , she thought.

They took seats on either side of a desk. Once again, Mary had to force aside the memory of her job interview at WJM. She smiled, silently praying she would win him over.

"Well, as you may know, my name is Alan Thomas. I'm the head of this station's news department. We're looking for a new producer, and, from your resume, it looks like you might fit."

"I've been producing the news for over ten years now." Mary couldn't help feeling a rush of pride in saying those words. She knew she'd worked hard to get to this point in her career.

"Wonderful," Alan said, looking down at her resume again. "WJM, huh? You didn't by any chance know Lou Grant, did you?"

"Are you kidding? He taught me everything I know!"

"Well, then, you're more than qualified for this position. Lou wouldn't have kept you around for seven years if you weren't."

"I was pretty inexperienced when he hired me, but I learned quickly. I never planned on a career in TV news, but once it happened, I fell in love."

Alan paused, glancing down a bit further in her resume. "I see a gap here of about five years. Do you mind explaining that?"

Mary smiled. "I was raising my daughter. I'd say that's pretty important work, wouldn't you?"

"Of course. Coming back after so long took guts. I admire that."

"Lou once said I had spunk. I think that's sort of why he hired me." She laughed, remembering the moment.

"That sounds like Lou." Alan smiled. If Lou liked this woman, there was no reason not to hire her. "Well, Ms. Richards, you've got yourself a job."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I had planned on this being the last chapter of my story, but I changed my mind. I kind of enjoy writing this! :)

As Mary sat down to dinner with her husband and daughter, she found that she couldn't stop smiling. She'd actually gotten the job! The thought was unbelievable, since she hadn't held a job in so long. Though she was a little scared, she felt ready to do this. The news was what she loved, and she simply couldn't _not_ be involved in it.

"Melanie, I think your mom has something to tell us," Charles said, leaning over to his daughter.

"Now, Charles, what makes you say that?" Mary asked innocently.

"I know you." One of the things Charles had always loved about Mary was her optimism. No matter what happened, she kept a positive outlook. But now, he sensed there was something more behind Mary's happiness.

"All right, I guess there's no sense in hiding it," Mary said, nearly bursting. "I got the job. I'm back in the news business!"

"Mary, that's great," Charles said. "I knew you could do it!" He leaned across the table, kissing her.

"Thank you," Mary said. "And you know what the funny thing is? My new boss knows Lou. He said Lou wouldn't have kept me around for seven years if I wasn't qualified."

"And he was right," Charles said immediately. "From the moment I met you, you were the hardest-working producer I ever saw. I'm so happy for you. I know how you've missed working."

"I have," Mary agreed. "I love you," she said turning to Melanie. "But my work has always been so important to me. The day Mr. Grant hired me was one of the best days of my life, even if I didn't know it at the time." As long as Mary lived, she knew she'd never forget that day. Not only was it the start of her career, but she also met Rhoda and started her whole new life.

"Mommy, why don't you want to stay with me anymore?" Melanie's voice brought Mary back to the present.

"Oh, sweetheart, it isn't that I don't want to be with you," Mary said, reaching over to give her daughter a squeeze. "It's just that the news is something I love. Even though some things around here may change, I can promise you that I'll always be here for you and I'll make sure I have time for you."

Charles nodded. "Your mom's right. And besides, I'll be picking you up from school every day, and we'll be able to spend some time together until Mommy comes home. Doesn't that sound exciting?"

Melanie looked back and forth from her mom to her dad. She didn't like the idea of things changing so much. Being with her mom all day was the best. But she liked school already. Maybe this could be OK. She grinned at her dad. "Yeah."

Seeing her daughter's smile, Mary suddenly felt on top of the world. She'd begun yet another chapter in her life, and her family was still by her side. But she knew she had other family, people who'd come into her life long ago, who deserved to hear this good news, too. She would have to make some important phone calls tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Mary had said goodnight to her daughter, and left Charles waiting upstairs. She felt a bit guilty, but she knew she had to do this, and she had to be alone. She picked up the phone, feeling a sort of nervous energy go through her. Rhoda was her best friend. That hadn't changed, but with Mary's new family, and Rhoda's art career in New York, they hadn't had time to talk as they used to. But this was something Mary knew she had to share. She dialed the phone, knowing that, in just a few moments, it wouldn't matter how many months had passed since they last spoke.

"Hiya, kid." Rhoda smiled as she answered the phone. Though she was busy these days, she thought of Mary often. A conversation with her long-time best friend was way overdue.

Just the sound of Rhoda's voice made Mary smile. From the day Rhoda threw her out of her own apartment, they'd been best friends. Rhoda certainly wasn't without her faults, but she was always there when Mary needed to vent about her dating life. "I'm sorry it's been so long," Mary said.

"Listen, between my art, and you raising a kid, you've got nothing to apologize for. Now, what's up?" Rhoda was eager to hear about Mary's life. Watching Melanie grow up might be the closest she would ever be to having a child of her own.

"Well, Melanie started preschool today. Now that Charles is an anchor on the morning show, I figured it was time to go back to work."

"Kid, that's terrific! I'm sure you'll have no problem finding a job. You're too good at what you do."

"Actually, I already have one. I went on an interview today, and they offered me the job on the spot." Mary couldn't help smiling as she said the words.

"Wow," Rhoda said. "I'm sure you'll do great. Have you told Lou yet?"

"No," Mary answered. "I'm going to call him, though. My new boss knows him. As soon as he saw WJM on my resume, he asked if I knew Lou."

"That must've clinched it," Rhoda said. "I know how scared you probably are, but you've got nothing to worry about. You've got enough awards to practically fill a room! This station's lucky to have you."

"Thanks," Mary said, feeling a bit embarrassed. Even when Mary had doubts, Rhoda was always there to reassure her, or at least make her laugh. After a few more minutes of small talk about Rhoda's life (art was great, men, not so much), Mary said goodbye. She still had one more important call to make.

As Mary dialed the phone yet again, she felt an even greater wave of nervousness. None of what she'd accomplished in her career would've been possible if Lou Grant hadn't first noticed her "spunk." He'd seen potential in her that she hadn't even seen herself. Even if she'd progressed from a station whose ratings couldn't get lower, she never forgot where she'd started out.

"Mr. Grant?" Mary felt her voice break slightly as she said the words. He'd told her many times over the years to call him Lou, and she tried to. But still, she was most comfortable with "Mr. Grant."

Lou hadn't heard from Mary in quite a while, so it took a moment to recognize her voice. But only one person had ever really called him "Mr." "Mary….how's that daughter of yours? I bet she's got Charles wrapped around her finger! I know that's how it was with my daughters."

"She sure has," Mary answered. "But that wasn't what I called for. I've been a stay-at-home mom for the past few years, and I love it. But Melanie's not so little anymore, which means she can go to preschool. Charles has a job on a morning show now, so I've decided to go back to work." Just saying that out loud made Mary feel good. She hadn't even really set foot in a newsroom yet, but she was beginning to remember why she'd loved it so much.

"I'm not surprised," Lou said. "I supported you taking time off, but I always knew you'd come back someday. For those seven years, I watched you go out with more than a few guys, but you never got serious with any of them. You loved your work more. And now that you've got a family, and you're not taking care of a baby, you should come back. It'd be a shame if you wasted your talents running carpool!"

Mary laughed. "Well, I'm still going to be around for Melanie as much as possible. I haven't forgotten about her. But you're right. My work is important to me. And I have you to thank for that. You took a chance on me when no one else would have. I don't take that for granted."

Lou hardly knew what to say. He wasn't good with emotions, especially when it came to Mary. But he knew she'd known him long enough to know how he felt anyway. "Knock 'em dead," he finally said. "Your boss is lucky to have you."

"Actually, I think you know my boss. He asked about you when he saw WJM on my resume. His name's Alan Thomas."

"Oh, yeah," Lou said. "We used to play poker together. Well, I'm sure you're in good hands. I'd say 'good luck,' but you don't need that. You're gonna do great."

"Thanks," Mary said. Once again, she felt embarrassed about what she saw as an undeserved compliment. But she knew better than to argue with him. He'd been there through some of the worst experiences of her life. Going back into the workforce wouldn't be easy. She had no idea what her career might lead to. But she was prepared for anything that life might throw at her, all because of one simple fact: she had people in her life who loved her, no matter what.

 **The End**


End file.
